


Suppose to be my light (and keep me safe)

by 5ftjewishcactus, apocalypsenah



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale has Golden Stretch Marks (Good Omens), Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Couch Cuddles, Crowley Has Scales (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Dessert & Sweets, Glowing Angel, Happy Glow, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Sharing a Bed, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ftjewishcactus/pseuds/5ftjewishcactus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypsenah/pseuds/apocalypsenah
Summary: Following the not end of the world, Aziraphale and Crowley adjust to being on their side and being able to finally be together. One evening while curled together in the bookshop, Crowley realizes that Aziraphale glows. Aziraphale confesses that he's always been able to glow whenever he's happy, but he's usually hid it out of fear. Now that he's free to, Aziraphale begins glowing more around Crowley when they're alone. Crowley also finds ways to make his angel happy to encourage his happy glowing. Eventually, they both grow closer and Aziraphale becomes comfortable enough to show Crowley his golden stretch marks along his plump skin.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Do It With Style Good Omens Reverse Bang





	Suppose to be my light (and keep me safe)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Do It With Style Reverse Bang](https://do-it-with-style-events.tumblr.com).  
> Featuring artwork by the wonderful and lovely [apocalypsenah](https://apocalypsenah.tumblr.com/).

It was a quiet day in the bookshop. Only a few customers had come in during the few hours Aziraphale had opened the shop. Crowley had left Aziraphale to handle the shop while he’d returned to his flat to tend to his plants. Ever since the world hadn’t ended, he and Aziraphale were dividing their time between the bookshop and Crowley’s flat. No longer did Crowley have to leave at the end of the night, once they’d had their fill of drink and talk. Crowley was welcome to stay, curl up on the couch and sleep or retire upstairs to the flat Aziraphale kept for appearances. For all the years they’d spent on Earth, they saw very little of each other outside of their secret rendezvous and lunches and drinks. Even the last eleven years had kept them only so close. The fear of their respective sides finding out kept them separated despite how closely they were working.

Now, they were on their own side and it was new ground for them to navigate. There hadn’t been a proper discussion of where or how they would spend their time. Or where they would live. Crowley knew that Aziraphale wasn’t ready to give up the bookshop and Crowley, honestly, wasn’t ready to give up the bookshop either. Not after the fire. But there was a part of Crowley that also wasn’t ready to give up his flat. While he didn’t need it, not the same way Aziraphale needed the bookshop, it had been his home for several years now. So for now, the nights Crowley wasn’t staying at the bookshop, he could come to the flat and sleep. And if Aziraphale joined him, that was fine too.

Done with tending his plants, being a tad softer on them than he would’ve been pre-apocalypse, Crowley made his way back to the bookshop and made himself at home in the backroom. A little while later, after shooing out the last lingering customers, Aziraphale closed up the shop and made his way to join Crowley. He had already grabbed them a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses and was pouring them each one, when Aziraphale sat down in his usual chair.

“For you,” Crowley said, handing Aziraphale a glass.

Aziraphale took the glass and smiled. “Oh, thank you, dear.”

“Of course, angel.”

Crowley grabbed his own glass and reclined onto the couch. He’d already removed his jacket and his sunglasses, both tossed aside until he might need them again.

“How are the plants?” Aziraphale asked.

“Behaving.” Crowley took a sip. “Any difficult customers?”

“Not today. A couple of students looking for reference books. One man trying to locate a copy of a particular book that I unfortunately did not have, but I’ve reached out to a few of my fellow booksellers to see if they have run upon any copies.”

Crowley nodded and took another sip of his wine. Aziraphale smiled at him and took a sip from his glass. The light in the backroom was dimmed, creating a soft ethereal glow to the room, especially in comparison to the contrasting light in the rest of the bookshop. The glow was especially prominent around Aziraphale. He was beautiful. He was always beautiful. The dark shades Crowley usually wore weren’t just to keep humans from seeing his snake like eyes. From behind dark shades, no one could see him staring at the beautiful angel next to him. Sitting in the back room of the bookshop now, no shades on, Crowley was staring at Aziraphale and couldn’t hide it. He didn’t have to hide it now. They were on their own side.

They continued to enjoy their wine in comfortable silence. Crowley’s amber eyes watched as Aziraphale held his glass and took a careful sip of the red wine. He watched the way the angel would let the liquid sit on his tongue, enjoying the flavor before swallowing. His lovely round face was further accentuated by the happy little smile he’d give, pleased with the taste of the wine and the giddy feeling the alcohol gave him. His plump fingers twirled the wine glass by the stem, carefully swirling the liquid before he took another step. His lovely hazel eyes landed on Crowley and his cheeks began to turn pink.

“You’re staring,” Aziraphale said.

Crowley took a sip of his wine. “I know.”

When he didn’t stop, Aziraphale ducked his head down, making his lovely double chins look more prominent. Crowley wanted to kiss them. He wanted to kiss him properly.

“Angel,” he said, setting his wine glass down on the table.

Aziraphale glanced up at him. Crowley motioned for him to come closer. After a moment, Aziraphale set his glass down and stood. Crowley grinned like the cat that caught the canary as the angel came to sit down next to him.

“Well?” Aziraphale asked, turning to look at Crowley.

Crowley carefully put his arm around Aziraphale’s shoulders. “You were too far away over there. I couldn’t do this.”

Aziraphale grinned and gave a happy wiggly as he relaxed next to Crowley, leaning into him and gently placing his hand on Crowley’s leg.

“Is… is this alright, dear?” the angel asked.

Crowley nodded. Aziraphale smiled and Crowley’s heart fluttered. He was so in love and he didn’t have to hide it anymore. A deep blush began to appear on the angel’s cheeks and he wiggled again. Crowley moved his hand from around Aziraphale’s shoulder to around his waist, giving the angel a moment to say no, before putting his hand against the angel’s side, the velvet of his waist soft and warm against Crowley’s palm. Aziraphale leaned in closer, letting his weight rest against Crowley’s side.

They sat for several minutes, just enjoying the chance to sit there together. Side by side. Touching each other. Holding each other. After another moment, Aziraphale leaned his head against Crowley’s shoulder. Crowley gave Aziraphale’s side a squeeze, silent reassurance that they were okay. It was nice to be able to sit in silence together. No need to fill the quiet with conversation. In the past they would be talking about anything and everything, excuses to keep each other close when conversations about their various tasks were completed.

Honestly, looking back at the amount of time they stole with each other, it was a miracle they hadn’t been caught prior to the whole trying to avert the end of the world nonsense. Of course, there had been a few close calls in the past. Times when Crowley had to duck away before Gabriel or Sandalphon caught him. Like back in 1800, when Aziraphale had first acquired the bookshop. Crowley had been ready to celebrate and maybe distract Aziraphale from actually working on the bookshop, but instead he’d ended up spending the afternoon convincing Gabriel through trickery that Aziraphale was better left on Earth. Instead of celebrating the bookshop, Crowley had drowned himself in the wine to try to forget how close he’d been to losing Aziraphale to Heaven for good.

Now though, they were safe. They’d bought themselves time from both Heaven and Hell, could enjoy time together without fear. As they sat together, the soft glow of the backroom seemed to grow around them. It made Crowley feel warm and happy. He leaned his own head carefully against Aziraphale’s. The angel’s hair felt just as soft as it looked, as though Crowley were cuddling against a cloud. Feeling bold, Crowley put his other arm around Aziraphale and held him closer. As he shifted to better hold his angel, he realized the glow in the backroom wasn’t just coming from the lamp in the corner.

“Angel,” he gasped, sitting up to look at Aziraphale.

“What?” Aziraphale asked, sitting up and looking at Crowley.

The glow around him dimmed a bit.

“Angel, you glow?”

“Oh.”

Aziraphale shifted, sitting perfectly straight with his hands folding in his lap and the glow around him dimmed and faded. He fidgeted his fingers together, eyes not looking at Crowley.

“I’m… I didn’t realize. I’m sorry.”

Crowley leaned in and gently held Aziraphale’s hand. “Don’t be sorry, angel. I was surprised. I don’t think I’ve ever noticed you could glow before.”

“I… I usually try not to. It’s… it’s something that tends to only happen when I’m… very happy.”

The demon couldn’t keep the grin off his face. He’d made Aziraphale happy enough to glow.

Aziraphale took a deep breath. “Normally I try to keep it from happening. It wouldn't do for anyone else to notice. But I… I wasn’t thinking about it.”

Crowley squeezed Aziraphale’s hand. “You don’t have to hide from me, angel. I want to see all of you. Your glow is beautiful.”

Aziraphale looked at him and smiled. Crowley carefully put his arms around Aziraphale and held him.

“You’re beautiful, angel. I’ve always thought so.”

Aziraphale blushed and the glow slowly began to return. He leaned into Crowley’s arms and they relaxed back into the couch and their cuddling. Crowley kept his arms around Aziraphale’s middle, arms and hands cradling the soft, plumpness of him. He’d always wondered what holding Aziraphale would feel like and it was even better than he’d ever imagined. Once they were settled again, Crowley grabbed their wine glasses.

“Cheers,” he said, as he handed one to Aziraphale.

“What for?”

“To us.”

Aziraphale smiled, his cheeks pink and rounded. He clinked his glass against Crowley’s.

“To us.”

Crowley grinned as Aziraphale took a sip and he followed suit. They relaxed again into the couch, with their arms around each other despite the wine glasses in their hands. As Crowley pressed his cheek to the top of Aziraphale’s head again, he placed a kiss against his temple. Light and barely there, but an offer of love and comfort. The glow around Aziraphale brightened and after a moment, Aziraphale gently held Crowley’s free hand up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss against his palm. It was Crowley’s turn to blush and he was glad that he could hide his face against Aziraphale’s curls. Aziraphale held Crowley’s hand against his chest, right over his heart. It spoke more than words ever could about what the angel felt for him. They didn’t need words. Not yet.

Silence did eventually give way to talking, Crowley remembering some bygone forgotten era that he’d wanted to share with Aziraphale, a time where they hadn’t been as close. More wine followed and soon they were both talking and laughing together. Through it all, Aziraphale continued to glow, happy and giddy.

“Will you stay tonight?” Aziraphale asked, as they finished off a bottle of wine.

“Yeah, I could stay. Curl up right here if you’d like.”

Aziraphale shifted so he could look at Crowley. “You can curl up in the bed. I thought maybe…” He paused a moment and fidgeted with the glass in his hand. “I thought perhaps I’ll join you. I still don’t think I will sleep, but I wouldn’t mind… staying with you while you did.”

Crowley grinned. “I’d like that.”

Aziraphale grinned back. They carefully disentangled from each other and began cleaning up the backroom. Crowley dumped the empty bottles in the trash while Aziraphale took their glasses to the little kitchenette to be washed. Then together, they made their way up the spiral staircase to the flat above.

With a snap of his fingers, Crowley changed into his silk pyjama set, both in black. Aziraphale went to the wardrobe in the corner of the bedroom and pulled out what looked like a similar set in a sky blue. He disappeared into the en suite to change. Crowley left him to it, going about the rest of his evening routine. He was already tucked into the bed, under the soft blankets and snuggled against the plump pillows when Aziraphale exited the en suite in his pyjamas. He carried her folded clothes to the wardrobe and tucked them away, all without looking at Crowley. He stood a moment with his back to the demon, before he finally turned around and looked at him.

“Come here, angel,” Crowley said, patting the bed next to him.

Aziraphale smiled and moved to climb into the bed. Once he was settled, Crowley scooted closer and put his arm across Aziraphale’s middle.

“Good night, dearest,” Aziraphale said.

“Night, angel.”

Crowley closed his eyes and settled into the bed, letting himself drift off to sleep. He found it easier to fall asleep with the warmth and comfort of Aziraphale next to him. He felt safe and loved.

*

Aziraphale didn’t sleep, but he did manage to read for a while. He kept one arm wrapped around Crowley, while he held his book with the other. During the night, Crowley had shifted closer, his head pillowed against Aziraphale’s chest and arms wrapped around Aziraphale’s middle. Aziraphale knew he was glowing, it was reflecting off Crowley’s skin as the demon slept. He was grateful that it wasn’t too much and wasn't bright enough to wake up his beloved.

For many years, Aziraphale kept thoughts of “what if” tucked into the back of his mind. He didn’t want to dwell on the things he couldn’t have. But sometimes, on very quiet and lonely nights, he’d let his mind wander to them. To imagine that he could do exactly this, holding Crowley in his arms. Love him freely, without guilt or shame. Those thoughts warmed his heart, sparked a little bit of hope, and gave him a moment of glowing happiness. Taught him how to control it, so when he was around Crowley and the demon did the little things that made Aziraphale’s heart flutter, he wouldn’t show it.

He’d meant to ease Crowley into it. Tell him about it and then slowly let himself glow little by little. But oh, he’d been so happy and a little drunk on wine, as Crowley had openly stared at him, with all the love pouring off of him. And then he’d wanted Aziraphale on the couch so they could hold each other and Aziraphale had been so utterly happy. His dreams made reality. He’d gotten carried away in all his happiness. He’d been scared when Crowley mentioned it. Afraid Crowley would hate it or find it strange. But he’d called him beautiful.

The glow in the room grew and Aziraphale pressed a kiss to the top of Crowley’s head. The demon snuggled closer and mumbled something into Aziraphale’s chest.

“Good morning, dearest.”

Crowley grumbled and shifted until he could look at Aziraphale with amber eyes. “Morning, angel.”

Aziraphale pressed a kiss to Crowley’s forehead. “Shall I make tea?”

“Not yet. Wanna stay right here.”

He gave Aziraphale a quick squeeze. Aziraphale was willing to indulge him, there was no need to rush. The bookshop already had inconsistent hours, if he planned to open the shop at all. He was contemplating simply spending the day with Crowley, whatever that might mean for both of them.

“You’re glowing again,” Crowley commented around a yawn.

“Yes, I am.”

Crowley hummed. “Happy glowy angel.”

Aziraphale chuckled and pressed another kiss to Crowley’s forehead. He was very happy. They stayed curled in bed together for a while longer, Crowley dozing on and off until Aziraphale was finally able to coax him out of bed. They had a late breakfast together and then Aziraphale went downstairs to open the shop for a few hours. Crowley came down from the flat to hang around for a bit, browsing through the shelves and rearranging some of the books that Aziraphale had already organized. Aziraphale pretended now to see what he was doing, as it would only add to the chaos of the shop that Aziraphale had worked so hard on.

Eventually, Crowley grabbed his jacket and with a quick kiss to Aziraphale’s cheek, stated he was off to run some errands. Aziraphale continued around the shop, re-organizing and attempting to avoid the few customers who came into the shop. He was actually starting to think about the future of the shop, now that he didn’t need it as a front for Heaven. He wondered if Crowley would be open to some of Aziraphale’s more prized books being relocated to his flat for safe keeping. The thought of some of his possessions being moved to Crowley’s flat and maybe some of Crowley’s possessions finding their way to the bookshop made Aziraphale giddy. 

As he was organizing, he realized that he was giving off a soft little glow. He carefully toned it down until it faded again. While Crowley was aware of and comfortable with Aziraphale’s glow, humans still would not be. But knowing that later, when Crowley returned, he'd be able to discuss their future together, cohabiting and co-mingling, gave him a little jolt of happiness.

A while later, Aziraphale was keeping an eye on the student who was looking through one of Aziraphale’s books for research purposes for a paper they were writing, when the bell above the door chimed. Aziraphale looked over to see Crowley walking in, a small bag in his hand.

“I stopped at that pastry shop you like,” he said, handing the bag to Aziraphale.

“Oh, thank you, dearest.” Aziraphale leaned in and kissed Crowley on the cheek.

As Crowley blushed and ducked into the backroom, Aziraphale caught himself glowing. He made sure the student hadn’t noticed and quickly stopped. He’d spent so many years keeping the glow under wraps and in one day, Crowley’s love and acceptance of him had him slipping up twice already. He knew he’d have to be careful, while not letting his previous fear hold him back. He set aside the pastry bag to enjoy later. Eventually, the student finished their research, thanked Aziraphale as they packed up their notes, and left. Aziraphale decided that it was a good time to close up the shop.

With the shop closed, he took his treat with him to join Crowley in the backroom.

“Thank you again,” he said, sitting down on the couch with Crowley.

“Of course, angel.” Crowley smiled at him.

He opened the bag to find an apple fritter, miraculously still warm and soft. Aziraphale grinned back at Crowley before beginning to eat his treat. As he ate, he slowly began to glow again, giving a happy wiggle as he enjoyed the tart apple bits mixed in with the sweet breading. When he glanced over, Crowley was staring at him, his eyes uncovered and so full of love. The glow around him brightened as Aziraphale blushed.

“You’re gorgeous, angel,” Crowley whispered, as though he were saying something reverent.

The blush on his lovely round face deepened. “Thank you, dearest.”

He finished enjoying his treat, wiping his mouth with a napkin before shifting to sit closer to Crowley on the couch. The demon reached over and held his hand, bringing it up to his lips and placing a soft kiss above the knuckles. His thumb brushed over them and down the plump fingers and back up again.

“Even your hands glow, all the way down to your fingertips,” he said, his own fingers toying with the hem of Aziraphale’s shift cuff.

Aziraphale bit his lip a moment, before he finally spoke. “All of me glows.”

“All of you?” Crowley asked, eyes going wide as he stared at Aziraphale’s face.

Aziraphale nodded. He pulled his hand out of Crowley’s and began removing his sweater. Once it was off and carefully set aside, he unbuttoned his cuff and rolled up his shirt sleeve to expose his forearms. He left his sleeve rolled up to his elbow and then began on the other one. Once both forearms were exposed, he held them out for Crowley to inspect. Crowley’s fingers brushed gently up his hands, over his wrists and along the exposed skin. Every which way that Aziraphale’s arms shifted, the glow continued to emanate from them.

“Absolutely stunning,” he whispered, fingers brushing along the soft hair of Aziraphale’s arm.

“You should see it against my heavenly marks.”

“You have those? I thought only the archangels did?”

Aziraphale frowned, his glow dimming slightly. “As far as I know, most angels have them.”

“Oh.” Crowley kept his eyes on Aziraphale’s arm. “I don’t remember.”

“Well, mine are… um… my stretch marks. Where my corporation has gained some… more of me I suppose.”

Crowley glanced at him. “What do they look like?”

Aziraphale wiggled happily, the glow brightening again. “Oh, well they look like normal stretch marks like humans have, except they’re gold. With the glow emanating from them, it almost looks like the glow is coming from them. It’s especially a sight when I decide to extra indulge in more human pleasures, such as a nice bubble bath.

“You won’t sleep but you’ll take a bubble bath?” Crowley asked.

“Bubble baths are quite enjoyable. I can relax in the nice, warm water and enjoy a book.”

Crowley laughed and linked his fingers through Aziraphale’s. “You are absolutely ridiculous, dove.”

The angel’s eyes widened at the new endearment but he smiled and continued to glow radiantly as he squeezed Crowley’s hand in return.

“Not anymore ridiculous than you are, my darling.”

Crowley pretended to be shocked. “I’ll have you know that I am very stylish and cool and hip. Unlike someone.”

Aziraphale chuckled. “And one day I will convince you that tartan is very stylish and then you’ll have to catch up with me.”

Holding the angel’s cheek with his other hand, Crowley leaned in close to the angel. “I will never find tartan stylish. But I adore that you do.”

“Fair enough.” Aziraphale leaned in to kiss Crowley, just a quick press of lips.

Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s soft, round middle and pulled him close as he reclined back onto the couch. Aziraphale willingly melted into his arms, happy to be held and so utterly loved.

*

Over the next few days, Crowley continued to do little things for Aziraphale. Bringing him more pastries and treats from his favorite shops. Adding several bookcases to his flat for Aziraphale to store his most prized books. Storing several of Aziraphale’s favorite tea blends in his cabinets and rehoming several of Aziraphale’s white, angel-wing handled mugs whenever the angel craved tea or cocoa. Every time, Aziraphale would respond with a smile and a soft glow before kissing Crowley in thanks.

When the shop wasn’t open and they were either relaxing in the backroom or they’d gone to Crowley’s flat, Aziraphale would find ways to expose a little bit more skin. Sometimes it was as simple as rolling up his shirt sleeves, like he had before. Other times he’d remove his bowtie and unbutton one or two buttons of his shirt to expose his neck and a little bit of his chest. Another time, he slipped off his shoes and socks and sat with his bare feet resting on the foot rest as he read.

Crowley in turn became more comfortable around Aziraphale. If they weren’t going out for meals, he’d dress down a little more. Sometimes in his black, silk pyjama set, other times he’d wear a simple pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. The first time he stepped out barefoot with the black scales on his feet exposed, he’d stood in front of Aziraphale, eyes averted until the angel had pulled him onto his lap and lavished him with love and praise.

No matter where they stayed, Crowley would curl up next to Aziraphale at night, the angel’s arms around him while he slept and Aziraphale read. They fell into a nice, simple routine together. Now that they could. While they never explicitly stated anything about their new normal, it became a habit that they would tend to go to the Mayfair flat after dinner and spend the night there, then spend the day at the bookshop. Crowley would go out during the day, if Aziraphale opened the shop, pick up a few more items to turn the flat into a proper home, then return to the shop to either bring treats and meals to Aziraphale or pick Aziraphale up for lunches and dinners together.

On this particular night, Crowley was already in bed, comfortable in his black, satin pyjama set when Aziraphale stepped into the room wearing a similar set in light blue, that appeared to be cotton instead of satin.

“Oh, someone looks comfy,” Crowley commented.

Aziraphale grinned. “Well, you always look so comfortable in your various pyjamas that I thought I should try something different.”

“I like it. Suits you.”

Aziraphale wiggled happily, as he set aside his folded clothes. He walked over to the bed and climbed under the covers on his side, scooting close to Crowley. The demon leaned into him and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale’s middle, giving him a squeeze.

“Lovely, comfy angel,” he said.

“Handsome, comfy darling,” Aziraphale replied, holding Crowley just as close.

“Does this mean you’re willing to try to sleep again?”

“Maybe.”

Crowley grinned and continued to hold Aziraphale. His hands ran along the soft silk, brushing over and across Aziraphale’s plush sides and back, as they sat together. A couple of times, his fingers would brush along the hem, accidentally bunching it up and exposing Aziraphale’s bare skin. He’d brush it down again without comment, eyes not quite looking. Aziraphale let this happen once more, before he stilled Crowley’s hands against his side.

“Dearest, I’m not opposed to you having a look, if you aren’t,” he said, gently guiding Crowley’s hand back to the hem.

“Oh.”

Aziraphale waited, holding his breath while Crowley carefully lifted the hem of his sleep shirt to expose some of his skin to the light in the bedroom. Along his side, golden stretch marks curved and curled across his skin. Crowley’s fingers gently traced over some of them, as he continued to stare, amber eyes wide and intrigued.

“They’re beautiful,” Crowley whispered, glancing up at Aziraphale. “Just like the rest of you.”

Aziraphale blushed and began to glow. The glow spread across his skin, over and around the stretch marks of his exposed skin. Crowley gasped as he stared at the now glowing stretch marks. After taking a steadying breath, Aziraphale reached over and slowly lifted his shirt to expose more skin and more stretch marks.

“Oh, dove,” Crowley said, eyes exploring over the exposed skin, along with his fingertips.

He pressed gently against one set, watching the way the stretch marks shifted and moved. As Crowley’s fingers trailed up his side, Aziraphale tried to stifle a giggle.

“Aziraphale, are you ticklish?” Crowley asked.

“No, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Crowley repeated the motion again and Aziraphale bit his lip to try to keep from giggling.

“I think you are, angel.”

“Nope. I think you’re mistaken.”

Crowley shifted to place both hands against Aziraphale’s sides and began to tickle the angel in earnest. Aziraphale was unable to contain his laughter, falling back against the headboard as he laughed and tried to grab Crowley’s hands. As he laughed, the glow around him continued to grow, sparked on by how happy and full of joy he was. Next to him, Crowley laughed and continued his task, making Aziraphale laugh more.

“Darling,” Aziraphale wheezed as he laughed, hands finally grabbing onto Crowley’s wrists. “I yield.”

Crowley stopped his tickling and collapsed on top of Aziraphale, resting his head on the angel’s chest.

“Love you, angel,” he said, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale’s waist again.

“And I love you, my dear.”

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley’s waist and held him close while they both caught their breath. For a while, they were both content to just be curled up together, holding each other close. Eventually, Crowley sat up and moved back to his side of the bed. Aziraphale sat up as well and began to adjust his pyjama top, as Crowley’s tickling had rucked it up around his chest. Crowley looked at him and his eyes seemed to watch as the fabric covered up all the glowing, golden lined skin. Aziraphale paused a moment and then began to unbutton his top.

“Angel,” Crowley gasped, reaching to stop Aziraphale’s hands.

“Darling, I want to. I have nothing to hide from you.”

Crowley sputtered out several disconnected sounds before sitting up straighter and began unbuttoning his own top. “Neither do I.”

“Dearest, you don’t have to.”

Crowley softened, as he looked at Aziraphale again. “I want to, angel.”

Aziraphale smiled. “Alright.”

Both of them slowly removed their pyjama tops, Crowley tossing his over the side of the bed to the floor and Aziraphale hanging his from the edge of the headrest. They sat and stared at each other for several minutes. All of Aziraphale’s skin and form were exposed for Crowley to see. Every curve and roll, every stretch mark. The same was true of Crowley, too. Most of his pale skin was exposed to Aziraphale, except for a few patches along his sides and chest, where his snake scales were clear to see. Aziraphale smiled and patted the bed next to him, inviting Crowley closer again. The demon scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Aziraphale, content to hold his angel. Aziraphale leaned into his arms, hand coming to rest on Crowley’s arm that was slung around his chest.

Tentatively, Crowley’s palms pressed against the angel’s bare skin, feeling the warmth radiating off the angel. Aziraphale stared into Crowley’s eyes, a soft smile on his face. He was so utterly happy. He didn’t think he’d be able to contain his glow, even if he tried, which he wasn’t inclined to do anyway. He didn’t need to. Crowley loved him. All of him. He leaned forward and kissed him, his lips pressed against Crowley’s, soft and gentle.

“Thank you,” he whispered.

“For what?”

“Loving me.”

“Angel. Loving you has been the easiest part of my existence. I should be thanking you for loving me.”

“Oh, dearheart, there has never been any question that I’ve loved you with all of my being.”

Crowley blushed and Aziraphale leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek. They sat together for a while longer, holding each other. Loving each other. They were free to be together, to be exposed and open, to sit with no more secrets, no more excuses. Only love. So much love. As they sat, Aziraphale thought he could see his glow spreading to encompass the area around Crowley. Giving him his own bit of glow where he sat pressed against Aziraphale. The angel smiled again, giving Crowley’s arm a reassuring squeeze. They were here, they were together, and they were loved.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr [@5ftjewishcactus](https://5ftjewishcactus.tumblr.com/) or on twitter on my main [@5ftjewishcactus](https://twitter.com/5ftjewishcatus) or on my sfw gen fandom [@2ambiace](https://twitter.com/2ambiace) or my dbh [@asexualhankcon](https://twitter.com/asexualhankcon).


End file.
